


<<if $walter print_either (‘enemy’, ‘ally’)>>

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As good as friends as Walter and Sylvester are now, the beginning of their relationship was a little rocky.<br/>Requested by tumblr user melvester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	<<if $walter print_either (‘enemy’, ‘ally’)>>

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "can you write sylvester/walter (in any capacity you want) before walt finds the others and it’s them just getting to know each other and being cute?"
> 
> rest in pieces mars avpdsylvesterdodd

For weeks, Sylvester kept his distance from Mr. O’Brien, or ‘Walter’ as the man insisted. Ever since he had been discovered at the public library (how humiliating!) forensic analyst had kept tabs on him. It puzzled the boy, who was so sure he was going to be sent to jail in the few first days of being discovered.

When they had met, Mr. O’Brien had actually said he was impressed by Sylvester’s skills. He pointed out that the boy’s critical mistake was the way he formatted his coding, how he had seen the same style before on a forum discussing methods of hacking smartphones. The boy took in the praise in modestly, red in the face from embarrassment.

Mr. O’Brien had then taken notice that for someone who had taken merely 2 and a half grand, Sylvester looked like he hadn’t been doing so well. The young hacker felt like he could just die then, mumbling about how he had prioritized renting an apartment for a few months before anything else. A lot of the money had gone to buying a new laptop too. He had no idea how to budget for food and ordering pizza for simplicity became pricey quick. 

The man listened to the Sylvester’s troubles in sympathy. When Sylvester was sure that he was going to be a new tenant of the local prison, Mr. O’Brien instead invited him to dinner. The hacker quickly shook his head. He had seen movies, situations like this were a trap! Mr. O’Brien insisted, and after being shot down again, the man reached into his pocket. Fearing a gun, Sylvester quickly saw it was a wallet, and then a fifty dollar bill being handed to him.

Sylvester had booked it out of the library as soon as Mr. O’Brien’s car left the parking lot. Laptop under arm, he skedaddled to the nearest burger joint. The man’s parting words rang in his ears. _I’ll be checking up on you, don’t do this again._ Was it a threat? What insidious intent could be behind his words? He mulled it over the entire evening.

Days passed by without incident. While Sylvester was hyper-vigilant he was doubly so since his encounter with the man. He had stayed inside his apartment the entire time, ignoring the call of old haunts on the internet. The only thing that came in and out of his front door was delivery.

One day, a loud rapping on his door woke him form a midday nap. Sylvester had hid in his bedroom closet, waiting for the barking of _“Police! Open up, Mr. Dodd!”_ It fortunately never came. The knocking lasted only 3 minutes and 28 seconds. Sylvester hid in waiting for 10 minutes. Eventually he ventured out, peering through the peephole of his door to see if the perpetrator was still lingering. Nobody was there.

The hacker opened up the door cautiously, greeted by two brown paper bags. Both were full to the brim with groceries. A hastily scribbled note lay on top of one. Looking up and down the entrance hall, Sylvester quickly took the bags inside his apartment. Slumping against the door he sorted through the groceries while reading the note quietly to himself.

_Don’t go through this too soon. Will come back Monday for budgeting lesson and allowance. Open up next time. -Walter_

Who did he think he was?. That was Sylvester’s first thought. Sylvester felt grateful though, as he busied himself with putting his new groceries away. He’d have to monitor Mr. O’Brien carefully, but maybe… just maybe… this wasn’t an elaborate trick after all.

This wouldn’t be the only time Sylvester doubted Walter’s motives, but it was the first instance that either of them could consider a small step into friendship.


End file.
